Wand of Oberon
by Gears112
Summary: Something strange is happening to the fairies of Fairy World and it's up to Timmy to figure out what is going on before his fairies are next, including having to get to the bottom of the twisted history of Fairy World which leaves the bucktoothed boy with having to make a dangerous choice; Lose his fairies, or lose himself? Rated K Plus, just in case (Sorry for the weird summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Wand of Oberon**

 _A Fairly Odd-Parents Story_

Chapter One: Calm Before the Storm

 _"How dare you!" The cloaked man exclaimed, the only noticeable feature that Timmy could see was the floating crown that was on fire. He was clenching his chest and Timmy tried to move and help, or at least yell and ask for an explanation, but found that he couldn't move or speak at all. All he could do was watch as the cloaked man crumpled to his knees as he became surrounded by, as Timmy recognized, the Fairy Council. The hooded fairies had their wands ready and glowing._

 _"Give us the crown." The light blue hooded fairy ordered and the man chuckled and Timmy wondered why the guy was laughing. "Oberon, why do you laugh? We have taken the brat, destroyed the ghosts that foolishly tried to help you and Pariah, and now we shall take your powers." The man, Oberon, continued to laugh as he summoned a large wand. The fairy council stepped back and tried to cast their own spell, but their own wands made the, inappropriately timed comedic, 'no magic' sound._

 _"If power is what you wish," He said as he raised the wand. "Then that is what you shall get!" Timmy's eyes widened as the man turned to him and smirked before-_

...

"GOOD MORNING TIMMY~!" Timmy jolted awake as he heard the voice of his fairy god-father, Cosmo, as the green haired fairy sang his good morning to the world. Timmy chuckled nervously.

"M-Morning Cosmo..." Cosmo looked at him.

"Are you alright?" Timmy shrugged. "Should we summon dinosaurs? Or hot cheese? Oo~ We turn Vicky into a toaster again! That always make things better!" Timmy smiled weakly before remembering something.

"Wait, don't we have to go to that orientation over at the Fairy Prison..." Cosmo frowned before groaning and whining.

"But I want a dinosaur..."

"Maybe we can release one in the Fair..." Timmy trailed off as he saw the glare of Wanda as she appeared, probably arriving to make sure that Timmy was up and getting ready.

"What are you boys up to?"

"Nothing~?" Both said, trying to feign innocence and Wanda groaned, knowning full well her husband and godchild were plotting something.

"Just don't do anything stupid in Fairy World; I'm not posting bail..."

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"And this is our most dangerous department." Jorgen, the biggest and one of the powerful fairies in Fairy World, explained to the magical school children as they were on the orientation, Timmy being one of the 'chaprones', along with Cosmos, and a few pixies, who were busy looking at the trading stocks to really care about the tour like orientation. "And here is where the most deadly of the enemies to Fairy World, and the rest of magic residing beings resides," Jorgen said dramatically before pulling back the curtain to the cage. "The First Prisoner, Prisoner 0-0-0-1!" Timmy frowned as he and the students looked in the cell and saw someone, roughly his age, reading a comic and sitting in a chair, completely ignoring that she had an audience. Jorgen looked and frowned before knocking on the glass. "I said, This is Prisoner 0-0-0-1," The person lowered her book, in mild annoyance.

"Ah, boo, so spoopy." Timmy snickered as she went back to her book. The other students snickered as Jorgen sighed in annoyance and the girl looked at him before she tossed the book as she stood up. "Well, if I had more time to prepare, I could do something a la Maleficent or like the Dark One from that family drama you've been marathoning, recently." Jorgen pursed his lips in annoyance.

"Just read from the note card." The girl rolled her eyes as a note card appeared in the cell. She read it quickly and looked at him.

"This isn't why I'm here, smart ass." The students made the collective 'gasp' of shock and even Timmy was admittedly surprised; no one even dared making a smart aleck comment at Jorgen. "I'm here because the Fairy Council thinks that keeping me here will make me tell where Oberon is, or who's hosting him." One of the pixies looked up.

"Oberon? You knew Oberon?" The girl nodded.

"Yeap."

"Who's Oberon?" Timmy asked, a little louder than he intended as all the magic beings looked at him. The girl chuckled and ignored the death glare Jorgen was giving her.

"Well, Oberon was King of Fairy World, ruled over most magic alongside the Ghost King-can't remember his name at the moment..." The girl began to explain, getting everyone's attention. "Well, doesn't matter, cause the Fairy Council got a bug up their butt and overthrew him, but he cursed them by-"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone admittedly jumped as Jorgen stomped the ground with his wand. The girl looked at him with mild annoyance. "You are not allow to say that. The council forbids it."

"The council forbids a lot of things they are scared of," she grumbled before shrugging. "But hey, if you fairies start dropping like flies don't come crying to me."

"That's impossible." The pixie said simply. "We can live forever."

"Only because enough humans believe in you guys." She said simply. "But as soon as the belief is gone or when he comes back, well, it's not-so-much poof, but the idea is still there." She paused. "And it seems like it's going to happen sooner than later," She looked and Timmy and smirked, as if there was an inside joke between the two. Timmy raised an eyebrow as the girl sat onto her chair and picked up her book and ignored everyone. Jorgen growled in annoyance as he rubbed his temples.

"Why did they think it was a good idea to do this..." He mumbled before leading the school trip away, though Timmy was curious about who and what this person was talking about. "Let's go bother the Anti-Fairies..."

.

* * *

 _._

 _Later_

"Poof! Poof!"

"Uh...huh..." Wanda said as she bounced the purple haired fairy godchild. "That's interesting...though I'm glad that everything went well...and nothing blew up..." She gave a side eye to her husband, who was whistling before noticing her god son, Timmy, was uncharacteristically quiet. "Timmy?" The brunet 10-year-old looked up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine..." He said before sighing. "But who's that Oberon guy?" Wanda face faltered slightly before sighing.

"You see Timmy...a long time ago...fairies rarely interacted with humans..." Wanda began to explain, careful with her choice of words. "And he ruled for a brief period of time..."

"Poof Poof?"

"Yes, dear, it's rather complicated..." Wanda said. "And it was a pretty dark time...no one really likes to talk about it..."

"Doesn't the Fairy Council ban it?" Her husband, Cosmo, asked and Wanda nodded grimly.

"Yes." Timmy raised an eyebrow, remembering what that girl had said.

"Did that guy do anything to the fairies?" Wanda and even Cosmo paled slightly as they looked at each other.

"Oh look Timmy! A Giant dinosaur to eat Vicky!" Cosmo exclaimed, magically summoning a tiny lizard. "Uh..."

"Cosmo you idiot!" Wanda groaned and the conversation quickly changed to how a dinosaur would help with Vicky. Timmy looked over to Poof, who looked back at him; there was something going on and they needed to figure out what was going on.

.

* * *

.

 **And here's a new tale of interest and my take on the history of Fairy World and Timmy's importance regarding Fairy World (especially since it seems that Timmy having three to four magical 'god family members' is a unique state of being),**

 **As for when this story takes place, I'm on the fence; I haven't seen the newer episodes, and have only recently learned of the blonde girl that shares** **Timmy's godparents (because reasons?) so I will leave it up to you guys, if you want me to make mention of the other** **additions besides Poof, let me know.**

 **Please Leave a CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT Comment and Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wand of Oberon**

 _A Fairly Odd-Parents Story_

Chapter Two: What's He Up To?

 _At School, the Next Day_

"Alright class," Crocker said as he strolled in front of the classroom and 10 year olds, as if he actually had more control over the class other than dealing out 'F's, which never lasted long as he quickly changed the grades when parents called, threatening to kick his underpaid butt. "Your next assignment is to-" He was about to assign a project before the 'end of class' bell rang. The class cheered and bolted, though the one who was usually out first, Timmy Turner, was slow and seemed distracted. Crocker frowned before sighing; as much as he hated being 'nice' and 'concerned' about his students, he was a teacher and technically it was his job to check on his students and see if they were alright. "Mr. Turner." Timmy looked up. "Is something wrong? You're normally the first one out and I know for a fact that my assignments aren't that exciting." Timmy chuckled nervously.

"Well...uh..." Timmy sighed. "Mr. Crocker, I've been thinking about fairies..." Crocker raised an eyebrow, obviously trying to hide his reaction; the classes he was sent to by his mother as a result of their housing agreement helped him curb the outbursts of him screaming 'FAIRY GODPARENTS' a bit, but he was still moderately obsessed with proving the existence of those magical creatures. "And...since you know a lot about fairies..."

"Get to the point Turner." Crocker said through gritted teeth, obviously trying not to do another outburst.

"Do you know anything about a fairy named Oberon?" Crocker blinked in surprise; Timmy Turner was asking for his help? This was a weird start to a Monday. Crocker rubbed the back of his ear.

"Well...off the top of my head I know that there's several myths regarding a fairy named Oberon..." Crocker said slowly. "Most early societies regarded him as a trickster spirit with similar duties as the Greek God Hermes...hold on." Crocker looked in his desk, hoping to find a book. "I know I have a book on him somewhere..." After a moment, Crocker pulled out the book. "Aha! Here it is, Mr. Turner!" He handed it to Timmy. "Under normal circumstances, I would put a fairy tracker on it," He coughed nervously. "Buuuuut budget cutbacks." Timmy slowly took the book.

"Thanks Mr. Crocker..." He said, smiling softly. Mr. Crocker nodded before Timmy began to walk out of the classroom.

"I expect it back in prime condition!"

"No promises!" Crocker sighed and shook his head; this kid was definitely weird.

.

* * *

.

"The heck?" Vicky asked to herself as she came into the Turner residence and saw the tiny 10 year old reading a book. Out of all the things she had seen Timmy do, this was near the top of the list. "Why...how...you know what, my show's almost on, I don't care." She dropped her backpack and walked over to the couch before turning on the TV, Timmy in her peripheral vision as he kept reading, though Vicky noted that he seemed to be frazzled and frustrated. "Tough homework twerp?"

"No...I'm just trying to read this...and it's difficult." Vicky turned to the boy, her face not hiding the fact she wasn't buying it. "I'm serious!"

"Uh huh...are you trying to win a bet, cause you know I'm gonna take a cut if you win." Timmy shook his head, uncharacteristically trying to focus on the book. Vicky blinked and briefly wondered if she was going crazy; Timmy was never this focused, not even for his homework or even video games. Something was definitely up. "Alright twerp, give me that!" She lunged to snatch it, but Timmy didn't even seem to react, focused on the papers. Vicky froze before sighing. "Ok...could you at least tell me what it is that's so amazing about a stupid book?" That finally got Timmy's attention as he looked up at her.

"It's about fairies." Vicky resisted the urge to scoff.

"Oh really now? Didn't take you for someone who cared about fairytales." Timmy shrugged. "Ok, whatever, anything else it's about?"

"It's about...some king fairy named Oberon." Vicky paused, remembering an old assignment back when she had to do a Literature assignment, Shakespeare or something.

"Ok then...I know Crocker is obsessed but I thought he didn't have any control over assignments he gives out..."

"He just gave me the book. It's not homework."

"Ok, then...then why are you reading? Don't you have violent video games or something that 10 year old should do while their sitter is distracted and charging the violent weapons?" Timmy sighed and looked at her.

"Cause I'm curious." Vicky looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "I know you don't believe me, but this is really important to me..." Vicky blinked slowly, wondering what Timmy was up to, but didn't want to blow her 'babysitting persona'. She scoffed.

"What-freaking-ever twerp, just don't interrupt my show with your 'reading'." She said, turning back to the TV, though she kept an eye on the pink hatted boy; Something strange was going and Vicky wanted to know what Timmy was hiding from her and she was going to find out, whether he liked it or not.

After her show, of course.

.

* * *

.

 **So this chapter is a bit of a filler, just with Timmy's relationship with Mr. Crocker and Vicky.**

 **I'm still on the fence on whether or not to include Chole (the blonde chick) or Sparky in this story. There'd only be some minor changes one way or another, and I'd like your thoughts on the matter, so feel free to comment with whether or not you want the newer characters.**

 **Other than that, please leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT_ Comment/Review and Enjoy!**


End file.
